Legend of Zelda: Lantern of Light
by cjupsher
Summary: Darkness threatens the land of Hyrule once again. It's imperative that the new hero of legend is found. After retrieving a legendary treasure for the princess a young adventures is told he must save the land of Hyrule. Can a mere boy realize his destiny and save the land before darkness consumes it? small Zelink
1. Chapter 1

**Legend Begins Again**

 _The Kingdom of Hyrule._

 _A prosperous realm home to it native inhabitants, the Hylians. For centuries the Hylians have lived in peace, governed and watched over by the benevolent and wise royal family._

 _But peace is a luxury that simply cannot last forever._

 _In recent years a darkness has begun to spread throughout the land. Slowly shrouding it in shadows that creep ever closer to it's heart. It is only a matter of time before the darkness completely consumes everything._

 _But hope is not lost. For like many times in the past the land can be saved. The princess of Hyrule, touched by the goddesses, is ever vigilant and devoted to it protection. Though young she has proven herself a capable leader as she works to combat the threat with her astute mind and seemingly bottomless wisdom._

 _But alone she lacks the power to save her land._

 _She will need more than wisdom._

 _She will need courage._

 _She will need a hero._

* * *

A loud whistle rang through the air as a train made it's way across a field toward it's destination. Riding inside were many Hylians, all going about their own business, heading riding the train for business and leisure. The Hylians spoke, ate, stared out the windows, and slept as they passed the time, simply enjoying the train ride.

And sleeping at the end of the row, snoring, with a cheek smashed up against the window with a slightest hint of drool dribbling out of the corner of his open mouth was a young boy. Anyone who glanced at the boy would assume he was no older than 12 years. He was dressed primarily in green. He a wore green sleeveless tunic over a lighter green long sleeve undershirt with a green cap on his head. On his feet were beigish pants that extended down to meet a pair of brown boots. At his waist was a black belt with a golden circular buckle. He had choppy blonde hair and fair skin, and beside him was a large burly man who was his companion and only relative.

With a loud whistle the train slowed down as it came into its station. The boy and his uncle slept through the whistle, only awaking as the train came to a jarring stop. The man woke with a start, sitting up and rubbing his eyes while the boy fell out of his seat and onto the floor. With a groan and a yawn he picked himself up and got back into his seat as he and his uncle rubbed their eyes, stretched their, arms over their head, and cracked their necks in unison.

Soon they stood and grabbed their belongings from the overhang and making their way off the train. They walked side by side, the man towering over the young boy, wearing a sleeveless red shirt that showed off hair but muscular forearms. The man yanked up his trousers to cover up his rather rotund stomach, but ignored the strange looks he and his nephew received from the other pedestrians who stared curiously at the odd balding man and boy dressed in green and wearing what look like a nightcap.

Together the pair looked around for a directory, eventually finding one posted up on a board. It showed not only the train station but the roads leading to the various small towns in the area. After a bit of searching they found the town they needed to go and made their way toward the station's exit. The walked the road, spying their destination in the distance. They had quite a bit of walking to do.

But they were used to this.

* * *

They reached their destination by nightfall, coming upon the small town of Kariko village. The man led the way, pushing open the door of what they believed to be the local tavern and inn.

"Hello, anyone there?" the man barked out loudly as he entered. He was met with the curious stares of several the town's inhabitants who were wondering who this stranger was. The man ignored the as he looked to the man standing behind a bar. He smiled warmly as he strolled up to the bar with his nephew in tow.

"Hello there good sir. Me and my nephews here be humble travelers looking for a place to stay and maybe some warm food. I was hoping you'd be able to accommodate us," the man asked politely.

The tavern owner paused, cup in hand. But with a smile he set it down to greet his guests. "I see no reason to deny your request gentleman. As long as you have the coin to pay you're more than welcome to stay here."

The man let out a hearty laugh, belly jostling with mirth as he slapped a hand down on the table jovially. "Well then, let me get a pint, and some milk for the boy," he requested as he set a blue rupee down on the counter. The tavern keeper smiled as he took the rupee and filled a mug from the tap. The man took a seat, setting his belongings down under his stool as his nephew took a seat beside him.

The tavern owner hand the boy a glass bottle of milk, which the boy accepted with a smile as he uncorked it. In unison he and his uncle brought their drinks to their lips and threw their heads back, quickly and steadily chugging down their drinks. They finished at practically the same before they slapped the empty container down onto the countertop with a refreshed sigh.

"Whew. Now that hit the spot," the man said with a small belch. With a chuckle the tavern owner offered them some food, they accepted, eventually dinning on an order of cucco and enjoying the warmth of the tavern.

After their meal the man reached down into his bag before pulling out a folded up parchment. He opened it up, smoothing the wrinkles as he revealed a map. A rather old, but still mostly legible map. He placed a finger down onto it as he trailed over it's surface. Eventually finding their location on the map.

His nephew leaned in to get a look, studying the map and noting their location on it. He reached a small hand out, pointing to their intended destination and reason they'd come to the village in the first place.

"This is where we're going. Right uncle?" the boy asked as he tapped the image of a building a short distance away from the town.

"Aye lad. Aye."

The tavern owner, having overheard them and become curious walked to stand across from them, glancing at the map. "Looking for anything in particular gentleman?"

"Oh aye. Me and my nephew came looking for some sacredy, forest...place whats it," the man explained casually as he kept his eyes on the map.

His nephew chuckled at his side. "It's a temple uncle."

"Hush lad, that's what is said," the man dismissed as he gave his nephew a small bump.

"The Forest Temple? Why would you want to go there?" the tavern owner asked curiously.

At his question the man smiled wide. He and his nephew sprang from their seat. The man placed a leg up on the stool and struck a grand pose, arm raised and finger pointing to the sky. His nephew mimicked him, standing on the stool and placed a leg up on the counter.

"Why for the adventure of course," the man said grandly. He placed his hands at his hips proudly, his nephew mimicking his every move down to his facial expressions. "Me and me nephew here are what we like to call, adventures for hire," the man explained.

"Adventures for hire?" the tavern owner asked in confusion.

"That's what I said wasn't it?" the man asked in slight annoyance. He shook it, puffing out his chest in pride. "We'll explore the most ancient of dungeons, fight the most fearsome of monsters, and seek out the most sought after of treasures, all for the right price of course," the man added.

"And it just so happens that the very Princess of Hyrule 'erself has requested our service. Asking that we traverse this forgotten temple in search of a legendary artifact," he explained, eyes closed as he placed a finger under his chin, holding his pose and drawn the attention of everyone in the building.

"And what would that be?" the owner asked.

The man chuckled, he and his nephew's' eyes opening to let the man see the fire in their eyes. The man leaned in, beckoning the tavern owner closer. The owner leaned in, curious as to what these strangers had come searching for in the outskirts of their town.

The man licked his lips, taking in a small breath. "That's a secret," he whispered, popping the anxiousness of the tavern owner.

"Well goodnight," the man said suddenly. With that he and his nephew stepped down and grabbed their things. They made their way to the stairs, climbing up without being led. The tavern owner watched in bewilderment as they simply showed themselves to a room.

The people downstairs stared after them, eventually hearing a door being slammed open followed by a feminine scream.

"Oh! Sorry Miss!"

* * *

"AH! Curse this bloody map!" the man growled as he and his nephew made their way through the forest in search of the temple dwelling somewhere within. The man turned the map this way and that, trying to get a read on their direction and destination.

"You're holding it upside down uncle," his nephew chuckled in behind him.

The man glanced back before taking another look. With a some fiddling, he realized his nephew had been right. "Ah, there we go. I knew I'd get it," the man said to himself with a smirk. His nephew chuckled from behind as they continued on.

The young boy glanced around at the green of the forest around them, hearing the distant sounds of animals. He took in a whiff of air, smiling at the smell of the grass and trees all around. He kept his eyes out, hoping to see the rare sight that was a fairy. His uncle had told him about them, saying he'd seen them in his youth and that they were a magical, indescribable sight.

"Bah! Where is this bloody oof-" the man was promptly cut off as he walked face first in a stone wall. The man recovered, taking a step back before craning his head up to see they'd come to their destination. They gazed up and the giant stone structure covered in vines and moss.

"We found it uncle!" the boy cried excitedly.

"Course we did lad. There ain't nothing the great adventurer Ein cannot find," the man said proudly.

They circled the temple, eventually coming to it's entrance. They stood before the main entrance, a large stone door with the mark of the royal family of Hyrule engraved onto it. Ein began running his hands along the door, looking for a hidden switch or lever to open the door. The boy did the same, crawling along the grounds on hands and knees as he searched for a hidden tile of stone.

After a few minutes of turning up nothing the boy stood up. He frowned as he stood before the door. "Uncle?" he called back. His uncle grunted in acknowledgment. "What exactly are we looking for again?"

"Some ancient treasure of sumthin'," the man replied. With a breath he stood up. He dug through his pack before pulling out a parchment. "Dear great adventure Ein. The royal family...blah...blah...blah...asks you confirm the location of the ancient and legendary treasure hidden within the Forest Temple on the outskirts of Kariko village," he summarized.

"Something they call...the _Mister Sword_?"

"Mister Sword?" the boy asked with a chortle.

"Hang on. Ah, _Master Sword,_ " he corrected. "Anyway. They just want us to confirm that the thing is in there or not. We get paid either way."

"Why do you think they want it?"

"Can't say for sure lad. But they asked that we complete our task as quickly as possible. I assume that means that want it something fierce," Ein said with a shrug. Ein shrugged. Rubbing his bearded chin in thought. "I'm going to circle around, see if I can't find some kind of switch or another way in." Ein went to his bag before bending over and rummaging around his pack. He pulled out a small sheathed sword before tossing it to his nephew.

His nephew caught it before nodding in acceptance. With his own sword at his hip Ein gave his nephew a nod as he began circling around the temple. Soon he rounded the corner and was out of sight. The boy sat down with a sigh, sword in his hands. He leaned back and stared up at the sky, smiling at the beautiful blue sky and fluffy white clouds. He laid back, placing his hands behind his head and daydreaming as he awaited his uncle's return.

Eventually a few minutes passed and he began to grow bored. With a breath he sat up and reached for his own pack. He grabbed it and began to dig through it before pulling out his favorite object. He leapt up, holding it high. "Duh! Duh! Duh! Duhhhhh!" he proclaimed loudly as he held his a slingshot in hand.

He reached into the bag once more before pulling out a small sack of Deku Nuts. He loaded one onto the slingshot before looking around for something to shoot at. Eventually he picked the center of the royal family crest on the door. Taking aim and pulling back until the heard the band stretch he let the nut fly, hitting in between the three triangles dead center. He pumped his fist and cheered himself on before looking for another target.

He glanced around, eventually his attention was drawn upward as he noticed a something shining and yellow atop the temple. It looked to be the royal crest, carved from some kind of yellow stone or perhaps even gold. He stared at it for a few moments before smiling at the challenge. He loaded another nut before directing his aim upward. He pulled back a little more to give some extra distance. He narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out as he concentrated.

Then with a small breath he let the nut fly. He watched as it flew upward and hit the top most triangle. He pumped his fist in cheer and self praise before he suddenly noticed how the stone began to shine. He blocked his eyes from the golden light before he noticed that the crest on the door began to glow as well. All three triangles had lit up, glowing and shining, and almost beckoning him closer.

The boy, entranced, took a step forward. Then another. Then another before he was right before the door. The triangle retained their shimmering shine as the boy raised a hand up. He reached out his left hand, slowly reaching for the stone door. But as soon as his fingers touched the stone he yelped and jerked his hands back as he felt a sharp stinging spark.

He waggled his finger around before with a great rumbling the door began to rise. The boy gasped as the door raised itself up and up, stone grinding against stone as whatever ancient mechanisms opened up the way for him. The boy stared in amazement down a darkened hallway, a slight breeze flowing outward and tousling his hair. Curious, he took a step inside. And then another. It remained dark. Dark, dank, and dusty. No one had obviously come here in years.

He wondered how he and his uncle were going to navigate in complete darkness when suddenly the hallway began lighting up. He gasped and watched as torched along the walls just suddenly began lighting, he gazed as they torched on both sides lit up further down the hall. With the light he took another look around, taking note of the intricate carvings along the walls.

He walked a few more steps in and paused, taking not a strange feeling. Almost like something was calling him deeper into the temple. He could've sworn he...felt something. Something familiar and old. His right hand began to twitch and his fingers curled subconsciously, as if remembering something that should have been there.

The boy blinked, suddenly realizing he'd walked farther into the temple then he realized. He was about to turn around when a sound froze him in his tracks. He whirled around to see the door closing on him. Panic set in as he dashed toward the entrance.

As he was running his uncle came into view. He saw his uncle examining his abandoned pack curiously. He called out to him, causing the man to look toward the entrance. His uncle shouted in alarm as he dashed toward the fast closing door. But before one could safely get out and the other make it in the door closed, separating them both.

The man beat on the door, pounding heavy fists against it in vain. "Oh no, no, no,no, NO!" he cried. "Please, don't let me lose him too," he said as tears came into his eyes. The boy was all he had left. It was his duty to protect him. He was more than his nephew. He was practically his son.

The man whispered a prayer to the goddesses, begging them to protect the boy.

The man swallowed as he looked up at the door. "Have courage boy. For I know if anyone can find their way out it's you," he whispered, hoping his beloved nephew could hear him and find strength in his words.

"Good luck Link."

* * *

 **decided to try my hand at something other than the usual Rotbtd stories. Hopefully I can make a good legend of Zelda story.**

 **also if anyone wants to suggest what items link should get or want to maybe submit an idea for something totally new, I'm open to suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hero's Companions**

Link beat his hands against the stone door as he shouted for his uncle. But no matter how much he pleaded the door wouldn't open. He couldn't even hear his uncle. Link slumped down onto his knees before pressing his back against the door. He hung his head, pulling his knees up to his chest as he let his anxiety take hold.

And then he suddenly leapt up and smacked both his cheeks, his fear and anxieties dispersing as quickly as they'd come. Though he'd never done it alone, he and his uncles had traversed temples and dungeons before. And his prior experience led him to reason that there had to be another way out. All he had to do was find it and have courage.

Link placed his hands on his hips and took in a breath as he steeled himself. He placed his sword on his back, looped his slingshot through his belt, and tied his sack of deku nuts at his waist as well. He stared down the lit hallway, thankful that the torches remained. With a nod he began to walk forward.

He kept his eyes out for anything out of place along the walls or ceiling. But for the most part it was a straight path that occasionally turned. After a few left and right turns he came to a large door, on it was the crest of the royal family. As he came up to it it suddenly opened. Link couldn't help but stare and wonder what caused it to open. He glanced back, wondering if he'd triggered some kind of switch without his knowledge. But he waved it off as he took a step into the dark room.

"Ahhhh! Woah!" Link shouted in alarm as he nearly took a step that would have had him plunging into the darkness of the room below. He wheeled his arms and threw himself backward, landing on his rear as he placed a hand over his thundering heart. When he'd settled down he stood back up and took another look into the room.

It was rectangular in shape. With torches lining the walls. But there was no floor, only a bottomless pit of darkness ready to swallow him whole. The only way across seemed to be a series of columns that disappeared into the depth and provided a path to the other side where he could spy another door. Link took a moment to gauge the distance. The top of the pillar wasn't that wide, one wrong move and he'd fall into the blackness.

But seeing as going back wasn't an option...

Link took a few steps back so he could get a running start. He narrowed his eyes in focus, tensing his muscles as he kept his eyes on where he needed to land. Then after a beat he rushed forward, reaching the very edge of the room he leapt, sailing over the blackness below before he landed on the first platform. He let out a breath in relief as he prepared to jump to the next one. Thankfully it was closer, so he didn't have much trouble reaching it. Then he continued, on and on, as he leapt from one to the other. Soon he was standing atop the very last column. And before him was the door, open and waiting.

The problem was it looked to be just out of his reach. He wasn't sure if he could make it. But then again...he had to try. He took a breath and splayed his feet in preparation before he leapt for it. He smiled, but it faltered as he seemed to fall just short. His upper body and chest hit the edge of the door and he began to slide backward. His hands slid and scrambled against the stone floor for purchase but found nothing. Thinking quickly he reached a hand back and drew his sword before stabbing it into the stone floor, luckily managing to sink the blade into a crack and stop himself.

With grunts and groans of effort he hauled himself up, eventually throwing himself onto the floor. He lay on his back for a few minutes panting in relief as he stared up at the ceiling. He threw a fist up in celebration at not dying before slowly picking himself off the floor.

He dusted himself off before sheathing his sword and then continuing onwards. The path took a few more twists and turns before he came to yet another door. He stepped up to it but paused just outside to see what new perils this room had to offer. This room it seemed actually had a floor. A large mass of square tiles with different things engraved on them. Link knelt down, examining the engraving closely. His instincts screamed that this floor was booby trapped. He saw that the tiles looked to be engraved with what he assumed were monsters of legends.

He saw an engraving of a hunched human like creature carrying a club, some creature that reminded him of a wolf, leading him to assume it was a wolfos, and a bat like creature he assumed as a keese.

Link pursed his lips in thought before an idea came to him. He reached down and drew his slingshot before and grabbed a deku nut from his pouch. He loaded one before taking aim and firing at a bulbin tile. The deku nut hit and rolled to a stop on the tile, and in the next instant a piece of the ceiling descended upon it with a loud crash. Link swallowed, glad he hadn't tried stepping on one of those.

Next he aimed for the keese tile. The tile fell away, leaving a grapin square hole in the floor. The wolfos tile led to spikes leaping out of the ground. Link was temporarily stumped as he looked over the tiles once again. There were more than just the one's he'd triggered, but he had a limited supply of deku nuts and couldn't afford to test them all.

He thought about the problem. Some of these tiles had to be different from the others. There had to be some that provided a safe path to the other side. How else would the people who'd built it have safely navigated in and out of the temple. He looked over the tiles once again, looking for one that was out of place. And then he saw it.

Some of the tiles had an engraving of the Hyrule royal family. He stared at it. It was definitely out of place among a floor decorated with the visage of monsters. But to be safe he loaded a deku nut in his slingshot and took aim. He watched as the deku nut arched down and hit the tile. He waited, and waited, and waited. But nothing happened.

Link smiled and nodded to himself. With a short breath he leapt to the first tile. Once he was safely on it he scanned the floor for the next one. He continued on, switching between leaping and stepping between tiles until he safely reached the door without incident.

With a proud smile he continued onwards. Eventually came to another room. This one empty save for some kind of red tile in the center of the room. The door that was the exit was closed, confusing Link as he searched and scanned the walls for anyway to open it. He came to examine the red tile, it being the only out of place object he could discern. He placed a hand on and push slightly, there was a click, and he looked to see the door open. Link smiled to himself as he stood up. But the moment he took his hand off the tile the door began to close. Link gasped before rushing toward the door. But he didn't make it in time as it shut in his face.

Link huffed as he gave the door a slight kick before walking back to the tile. He pressed down on it with his foot, making the door open. But the moment he took it off it began to close. He had to...weigh it down or something. But there was nothing to weigh it down with, at least nothing he wanted to risk losing. He had his sword and slingshot but he had no idea what lay further within so he wasn't keen on parting with his only protection.

Link scanned the room once again, eventually directing his attention upward. And to the left near the ceiling there was an indent in the wall with small sculpture of the royal crest. He stared at it, being reminded of the same one he saw outside that originally opened the door. Grabbing his slingshot and a deku nut he took aim and fired at it. It began to glow and shine before with a scrape of stone a panel in the ceiling gave way and a large stone cube fell, landing with a loud crash that cracked the floor.

Link stared at the cube, cocking his head to the side. It was without a doubt, heavy. And maybe, just maybe if he could move it. His eyes flicked back and forth between the cube and the red tile. He nodded before he walked over to the cube. He got behind it so he could simply push it into the tile. With a breath he placed his arms against it and pushed with all his strength.

The cube barely moved an inch.

Link grit his teeth, feet sliding against the floor as he tried to get secure footing. But it didn't seem to be going anywhere.

Link stopped as he let out a breath and wiped his brow. Damn thing was heavy. But he was certain it was his only way out. He would just have to try harder. With a breath he cracked his knuckled and rolled his shoulders. The he placed a shoulder against the back of the tile and pushed with all he had. He pushed and pushed till his face was flushed with effort. And then to his relief the tile move.

Centimeter by centimeter. Inch by inch, Link pushed the cube across the stone floor. Sheer willpower spurring him on as he found strength he didn't know he possessed. He didn't know how long he had to push the darn thing, but eventually he heard a welcomed click. He sighed in relief and stopped pushing as he looked to see he had successfully pushed the tube onto the tile, leaving the door wide open for him.

With a smile he rushed out of the room. He followed the halls, excited at the prospect at what he may find inside until he eventually came to another stone door with the hyrule crest. The triangles on it were glowing. And the moment he stepped up to it it opened for him.

He stared as the door disappeared into the ceiling before he stepped inside the well lit room. Lined by torches with white fire on all sides. And on the ground was the Hyrule crest. In in the very center of the triangles was a small raised platform with something sticking out of it.

Link approached slowly, eyes making out what appeared to be a sword sticking out of the platform. He reached it, finding an old rusted looking blade with a purple guard and pommel that resembled wings. On the blade he could see the Hyrule crest engraved.

Link guessed that this must be the thing the Princess asked them to find. The _Master Sword._ As he continued to examine it he felt a strange sense of nostalgia wash over him. Almost like he'd seen this thing before. But that was impossible. How could he have.

Link paused momentarily as he decided his next course of action. They were asked to confirm it location. And he'd done just that. But maybe...

With a shrug Link stepped forward, wrapping his hands around the handle of the sword and splaying his feet.

If he brought it straight to them, maybe they'd get extra for their troubles.

With a huff he lifted upward. The sword didn't budge at first, causing Link to grunt as he added more force. And then after a beat it finally slid free.

Link raised the sword above his head, pausing to examine it. Why the royal family wanted such an old blade was beyond him. But they'd taken the job so what did it matter to him. Once again as he held the blade a sense of deja vu washed over him. Everything about the blade, from it's feel to it's appearance made something in the back of his mind stir with familiarity.

But he ignored it was he held it in hand and began searching for a way out. Then to his surprise the crest on the floor lit up and began to glow. He gasped, looking down as the triangle's got brighter and brighter until they blinded him with yellow light.

When the light receded Link was seeing spots. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes to clear his vision, only to suddenly gape as he found himself in the sun. He looked around to see he was indeed outside once again. Not only that he appeared to be in front of the temple entrance. He glanced over to it only for his eyes to land on his uncle's back as the man sat before the door with a hanging head.

Link's face was split with a happy smile as he shouted, "UNCLE!" Immediately the man tensed and sat up in shock before glancing back.

"LINK!" his uncle shouted back with joy. The man got to his feet before they rushed each other with open arms, eventually enveloping each other in a hug. "Oh I'm so glad you're alright boyo. You had me scared there like you wouldn't believe," his uncle whispered to him.

"Sorry uncle," Link whispered sincerely. They held each other for a few moment before his uncle pulled back to look him over. He was relieved to see Link looked unhurt until he suddenly noticed what he was holding.

"What ya' got there lad?"

Link smiled brightly as he held the sword out for his uncle to take. "I think this is the Master Sword Uncle. I found it. I thought we could take it to the Princess and maybe she'd give us extra," Link explained excitedly.

His uncle hummed as he took the blade. He examined it, and like Link wondered why the princess wanted such a thing. A blacksmith worth his stuff could make a much better sword. But who was he to question royalty. He misled before ruffling his nephew's hair.

"Good thinking lad," he said heartily as Link chuckled. "Alright lad. Let's get going then. Our mission is accomplished." Link nodded as they collected their things and began to leave the temple behind.

"By the way lad. How the heck did you get out of there?"

* * *

A few days later the pair rode the Spirit Tracks to castle town, home of the Hyrule Castle and their benefactor. Link and Ein stepped off the train, Ein carrying the Master Sword on his back as they set out for the castle. It was midday as they made their way through the town. The Castle was surrounded by large white stone walls on every side, with the small town nestled safely within. Gates on the walls and allowed for the entry of the trains and travelers coming on foot and horseback. Men,women, children, pets all went about. Working, playing, laughing, speaking with each other. Link smiled at the sight, glad to live in a time of peace.

The town guard milled about, watching for signs of thieve or anyone who'd disturb the peace but nodded at the occasional passerby.

Soon Link and Ein were standing at the entrance to the innermost gates that separate the castle from the rest of the town. They were halted by the guard and asked their business, prompting Ein to pull out the princess' letter marked in her hand with the royal seal. They were admitted inside, escorted by an armed guard.

Link thought it curious as to why the guards all wore green with their armor. But he shrugged it off as they came to a set of double doors. The guard ordered them to wait outside as he slipped in to announce their presence. The two of them stood there, shuffling on their feet until the doors opened and the guard waved them in. The strolled in, walking along a lush red carpet into a wide room with sunlight filtering in through glass windows.

The guard signaled them to stop a few feet away from the raised throne, allowing them to see the Princess.

The two of them suppressed a gasp. The Princess was...young. They'd heard she was young, but they didn't think she'd be thins young. She was a child, no older than Link. The Princess sat at her thrown, a calm smile gracing her lips. She wore a pink and white dress with a long skirt that fell to the floor and long white gloves. On her head was a small circles with a large ruby in the middle of her forehead. Her skin was fair, and her hair was a sandy blonde.

Her eyes were blue, and though she was young they were striking, disguising an astute and calculating mind.

Link couldn't help but stare. She was pretty. Beautiful even. The guard announced them, and Ein bowed. Link was too busy staring in awe, causing his uncle to cuff him in the back of the head. Getting the message Link bowed, dropping to a knee and lowering his gaze to the floor as he waited for her to address them.

"The great adventurer Ein. Stories of your exploits are legendary. I knew it was a good choice to hire you, but your skill must surely be greater than even the stories for you to have come so quickly," Zelda complimented.

Ein smiled warmly before looking up. "We aim to please Princess. And must I say, it's an honor to be in thy presence," Ein replied.

Zelda smiled at him and gave a nod. "So great Ein and..." she paused as she looked at Link. "Companion," she said after a beat. "Were you able to confirm the existence of the treasure in the temple?" she inquired.

Ein and Link smiled as they both stood up. "We were actually able to do you one better Your Highness." Zelda arched a brow. Ein raised a hand up and reached for the handle of the Master Sword on his back, prompting the guard around the room to tense. But with a signal from Zelda they relaxed as Ein drew it and then held it out for her.

"I present, the Master Sword," Ein said as he bent and held it out for her.

Zelda's eyes fell to the blade before they widened in shock. She gasped aloud, startling everyone in the room. Zelda stared at the sword, comparing its characteristics to the descriptions she'd read in ancient texts. It appeared to match, and upon further inspection she could fell a power dwelling within it.

Zelda overcame her shock, looking up at the two adventures before he eyes locked with Link's. Link looked down with a blush, trying his best not to fidget as Zelda rose from her seat. Her Knight were on guard, but didn't interfere or speak as she descended the steps of her throne and slowly made her way over to stand before Link.

Link felt his face growing hot as the Princess stared at him. He was only a few inches taller than her, but she was making him incredibly flustered.

"You," she said softly. Link looked up to meet her eye. She cocked her head ever so slightly and blinked her sky blue eyes. "Are you the one who drew the Master Sword?" she asked. Link swallowed, wondering if he'd made a mistake drawing the sword from it's resting place. Zelda inched closer, face so close he could feel her breath. "Did you?"

"Yes Princess," he finally answered. "Was-Was that a mistake?" Link asked hesitantly. He stared at her, heart thrumming in his chest. Then to his surprise Zelda smiled at him, a smile so dazzling it was almost blinding.

"Impa!" Zelda suddenly called loudly. Ein and Link stood there in confusion until suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere to stand right beside Link.

Link let out a yelp and staggered into his uncles side as he gazed up at a tall woman in a blue outfit with armored shoulder and knee pads. She had white hair and pale skin, with red markings around her left eye and a black scarf around her neck. At her back Link could spy a huge sword that she showed no trouble carrying. He wondered how he could have missed her when they'd entered.

"Yes Princess?" the woman, Impa, asked her ward.

"It's him. We found him," Zelda said exitedly, her eyes sparkiling as she contiued to make Link blush a tomato red.

Impa looked at the boy. A young man garbed in green like the legends foretold. "Boy, what is your name?" Impa asked to be sure.

Link blinked, too nervous to answer. "Link," he finally got out.

Impa's eyes widened ever so slightly. He even had the hero's name. But the key piece of evidence. One that couldn't be refuted was that he'd drawn the sword.

Impa looked to her Princess, who was bounching on her toes giddily. Impa smiled at her. "I believe you're right Princess."

* * *

A few minutes later Link and Ein sat across from Zelda and Impa at a table. After taking the Master Sword from them the Princess had invited them inside, saying they needed to speak. And one didn't reject a Princess' offer so lightly.

Link sat there awkwardly, silent as the Princess sat directly across from him, smiling sweetly and in a friendly manner that was still making him flush. She was pretty. Especially when she was smiling.

"So...what is it you needed to speak with us about?" Ein asked. At his gruff question Impa narrowed her eyes into a glare. "Your Highness," Ein added quickly with a slight bow of his head.

"Oh, yes," Zelda said as she straightened up. She cleared her throat. "What I'm about to say must not leave this room. You must not speak with this to anyone under the penalty of death, is that clear?" she asked, her tone idicating she was not joking. Ein and Link nodded. And just like that her smile returned.

"The truth is, we've been searching for not only the Master Sword, but for it's wielder as well. We assumed in time he'd reveal himself, so imagine our surprise when the hero himself brought us the Master Sword," Zelda said as she looked back to Link.

"I'm sorry...what's all this about a hero?" Ein asked in confusion.

"Him," Zelda said as she pointed to Link, causing the young man to stiffen. "The truth is, there is a great evil about to descend on Hyrule. When exactly it will arrive is unclear, but we've been doing our best to prepare ourselves. And that meant finding the sword of evil's bane and the one meant to use it. The Hero of Hyrule," Zelda explained.

Ein and Link blinked as they absorbed this information. Evil? Descending on Hyrule? A Hero? Link?

"And you think Link is this hero?" Ein asked in disbelief.

Zelda nodded. "For centuries a hero has been born in Hyrule's time of need. There hero is always a male, garbed in green, and carrying the name of Link."

"More importantly," Impa cut in. Her eyes settled on Link, making him even more nervous. "He was able to draw the Master Sword from it's resting place. Only the chosen hero could hope to do that, and that is you young man," Impa stated.

Link blinked as he tried to make sense of what they were telling him.

"It is your destiny," Impa added.

Link looked down, closing his eyes as he turned this information over in his mind. So he was to be some kind of hero? Defend an entire realm against some dark force they knew nothing about? Becuase of his favorite color and his name?

After a few moments of slience Link looked up. He locked eyes with Zelda and took a breath. "I'm sorry Princess. But I think your mistaken," Link said. Zelda's eyes widened in surprise and bewilderment. "I'm no hero. I'm just an adventurer," Link said with a shrug.

Before Zelda could speak Ein stood up. "I'm afraid I have to agree Princess. We're humble exploreres, just men doing a job. And I believe we've completed the task we were hired for," Ein reminded them.

"But-"

"Very well," Impa said with a nod. Zelda looked at her with her mouth ajar. Impa reached down to her waist before pulling out a bag of Rupees. "The amount as agreed upon," she said as she handed it to Ein. Ein accepted it with a nod before they excused themselves and were led out.

Zelda rounded on Impa. "What do we do now Impa? Could I have been wrong?" she asked her guardian pleadingly.

Impa hummed in thought. "No Princess. You were not," she said shaking her head in confirmation. "No one but the chosen hero could draw the sword. It is him," Impa said with a nod.

"But what do we do then? I can't force him to do something he doesn't want," Zelda pointed out. Impa knew she was right. As a Princess she could order him, but he couldn't make him accept his destiny. She coudn't force them to be the savior of their realm.

...Or could they?

With a sly smile Impa's mind began hatching a plan. She looked to her ward and smiled at her reassuringly. She reached a hand out and began to rub her head to soothe her anxieties.

"Do not worry Princess. I have a plan."

* * *

 **new chap. Hope you enjoy**.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lantern of Light**

Link sat beside his uncle at a local diner in castle town as they stopped for some lunch. His uncle greedily dug into some mutton, ripping into it with the gusto of a bear while Link sat quietly, head bowed in thought as he kept thinking about what the Princess had told him.

That he was supposed to save Hyrule. That the Master Sword had _chosen_ him. It all sounded a little silly.

And yet...

For whatever reason something in his gut was telling him not to dismiss her words so easily. Something in him believed her. Something in him simply trusted her word wholeheartedly. He felt as if she'd never lie to him.

"Uncle?" Link said to get Ein's attention.

"Yes lad?"

"Why is my name Link?" Link asked curiously.

Ein ripped off another chunk of mutton and chewed it. He snorted and rolled his eyes before swallowing. "Still stewing on the Princess' words lad?" At Link's silence he continued. "Can't say I know lad. It's just what your parents named you. And even if, by coincidence, you name is the same as some hero of the past, such an occurrence isn't uncommon. Parents name their kids after famous figures all the time," Ein dismissed casually as he resumed his meal.

Link looked back down at his plate. He supposed that made. With a nod he decided not to think anymore about this subject. It was pointless. So what he wore green. Many people liked the color green. Many of which were probably boys. And his name, like his uncle said it was probably just coincidence. With that he began cutting into his roasted cucco.

After a few minutes of silently eating Ein wiped at his mouth. "So lad, what did you think of the Princess," Ein asked.

"She was ok Uncle. Nice I guess," Link said with a shrug.

"No Link. I mean, what did you _think_ ," Ein asked with a cheeky smile as he nudged him with his elbow. Link flushed and looked away. "I mean you should've seen your face. You looked downright gobsmacked when you laid eyes on her," Ein teased with a loud belly laugh.

"Uncle," Link whispered in embarrassment.

"Oh I'm just teasing you lad. But you're becoming a man now. Finally starting to look at girls now are you?" Ein suggested with waggling brows. "So what did you think lad?"

Link swallowed as he thought back to the Princess. Her soft voice. Her angelic smile. Link didn't have much knowledge of women, but if he had to say..."She was like a goddess Uncle," he said with a blush.

Suddenly Link and Ein had noticed how quiet the entire diner had become. They looked around to see the patrons were all staring at something. Something directly behind them. Link turned in his seat and instantly froze.

For behind him was the Princess, and judging by her tomato red blush, he assumed she'd heard what he'd just said.

The Princess looked down, raising her hands up in an attempt to hide her blushing red face. She'd been complimented countless times in her life for her beauty. But never before had someone compared her beauty to a goddess, and never had such words affected her so.

"My my young man, to so openly compliment her Highness, how bold," Impa said at Zelda's side as she shot Link a teasing smile.

"Ah. Princess. Good day once again," Ein said respectfully. "Did you require more from us Your Majesty?" Ein asked.

"Actually yes. The Princess has an offer she'd like you to consider."

* * *

Link and Ein had decided to hear the princess out. She was offering them more employment. They followed her and Impa back to the castle, being led deep inside and into a large room with a square table. Link and Ein were led to stand before it.

"Now then, about my offer," Zelda began. She looked to Impa as the woman suddenly pulled out a strange object. She set it down on the table. Link and Ein leaned in for a closer look. It looked to be some kind of old...lantern. It was pyramidal in shape, each face decorated with the three golden triangles found on the Hyrule Crest. And in the center of each triangle was an empty space covered by a triangular pane of glass.

"What is this?" Ein asked.

"That is a sacred treasure called the _Lantern of Light,"_ Impa revealed.

"Now then, if you'll direct your attention here," Zelda requested as she gestured to the table. Both Ein and Link looked down at the table. With a wave of her hands the surface of the table changed. They gasped as the surface changed to resemble a map of Hyrule. "This is a map of the kingdom and it's surrounding lands," Zelda explained.

"What is this?" Ein asked as he gestured to the a particular part of the map. Upon closer inspection, it looked as if that part of the map was covering in some kind of black haze. Obscuring it from view. And another examination of the map showed that other parts of Hyrule were also covered by this strange black mist.

"That is what we call the darkness," Zelda explained. "Long ago the Hero of Trains defeated a great evil sealed beneath the land. To ensure the land's protection from the forces of darkness several beacons of light were built throughout the realm. Monuments whose lights shined over and protected the land."

"But suddenly a new evil, whatever is causing the darkness has somehow snuffed out their lights. Allowing the darkness to creep into the realm. It's only a matter of time before it covers everything, eventually reaching the very heart of Hyrule," Zelda said grimly as she pointed to the castle.

"So what is it you want us to do?" Ein asked.

"Sooner or later the mastermind behind this darkness will reveal himself. And when that time comes we must be prepared," Impa said. They looked to her, suddenly noting that she held the Master Sword in her hands. "The Master Sword. A blade that can destroy evil. A constant companion to the Hero of Hyrule," she explained.

"Unfortunately our magicians have told us that the sword has lost much of its strength. We must restore it so that when the time comes the hero will have his weapon," Impa said seriously as she placed the blade down next to the lantern.

"The Master Sword was forged from the flames of the three goddesses. And with a little coaxing," Zelda said. She paused, closing her eyes and bowing her head as she raised her hands up. Link and Ein watched as she furrowed her brows, concentration. They watched as the dull, rusted blade began to glow, an aura of light surrounding the worn steel. Then three tiny wisps of light, one green, one blue, and one red, wafted off it it. They swirled in mid air, moving as the princess directed them towards the lanterns.

Once in the center of it, there was a small flash of light. After a brief moment it passed, revealing the lit lantern with a small white light shining in the center.

With her task complete Zelda released a breath and slumped to the side to be caught by Impa who grabbed her arms gently to hold her up.

"If you are willing, we need you to find the Temple of the goddesses, retrieve their flames with the lantern, and then bring them back so we can return power to the sword."

"And where are these temples?" Ein asked with an arched brow.

Zelda flushed. "Therein lies the problem. The Temples' location are hidden, shrouded by darkness," she said as she gestured to the map. Their location can only be revealed when the beacons are relit," she explained. "We need you to find the beacons, relight them, then find the temple of the goddesses and collect their sacred flames to restore power to the master sword," she surmised.

Ein and Link looked at her, blinking as they took this all in.

"Well. This certainly sounds like quite the adventure Princess. And while we are up to the task, such an undertaking would cost quite a bit of rupees," Ein said.

"For the sake of the kingdom, no amount is too much," Zelda said adamantly.

"How does 1500 rupees sound? For every flame collected," Impa offered. Both Ein and Link flinched in shock. Such an amount of money. "We'll even pay for your travel expenses," Impa added.

Ein and Link exchanged a glance. After a few moments of silent deliberation they came to an agreement.

"Well Princess it looks like you've hired yourself some adventurers," Ein said as he placed his hands on his hips, a gesture which Link copied.

Zelda clapped happily. With their deal struck she led them away to give them some items to assist them on their journey.

"For you Link," Zelda said as she handed him a small bag that he could tie at his waist. She explained that it was enchanted with magic, allowing it to hold an near infinite amount of items. Link accepted it in wonder. Curious he opened it and placed his slingshot into it. He watched as it shrank before falling in. Link gasped before tying it at his belt. Next she offered him a small metal shield adorned with the Hyrule Crest. And along with it was a small, newly made sword crafted by the smiths of the Hyrule castle, a sword of the best quality.

Link smiled at his new equipment. He held his sword up, striking a pose as he held his shield at his other arm.

Zelda clapped. "Oh Link, you look so dashing," she said in admiration.

Beside them Impa smiled. Something about this boy...it made her believe he could save them. And all of Hyrule.

"Good luck her-Link," Zelda whispered at his side. Before he could do anything she leaned in a gave him a kiss on the cheek for luck.

Link's eyes became the size of dinner plates as he froze in utter shock, only dropping his sword in response. Zelda pulled back as she looked at him curiously, noting his glazed eyes and stock still posture.

"Link?" Zelda questioned.

"Link?" Ein asked him. Link didn't respond and didn't move an inch.

Slowly Zelda raised a hand up and poked him in the arm. Prompting Link to slowly tip over to the tide and fall to the floor.

"Oh goddess! Link!" Zelda said in worry. Link didn't respond, he simply remained silent and on the ground, eyes staring straight ahead. "Impa! What do I do!" Zelda cried in worry as she looked to her guardian.

Impa only held a playful smile. "Oh my Princess, so young and already you can capture and slay the hearts of men. It makes me fear what you'll be when you become a woman," Impa teased. Zelda didn't fully understand, instead she kneeled down and began to shake Link by the shoulder.

"Link! Link! Link! LINK!" Zelda cried in worry as she feared she'd somehow broken the hero.

* * *

After a few minutes Link returned to normal and he and Ein set out. At Link's back was his new shield and sword and at his waist was the his magic bag and the Lantern. They'd been given their first destination, they set out, waving to the Princess and her guardian as they began their quest to save Hyrule.

As Zelda and Impa watched them set out Zelda looked to her guardian. "Impa. Do you think this is for the best?"

The woman nodded. "Yes Princess. If Link can succeed then we can successfully weaken the darkness and restore power to the Master Sword."

"And what about Link. Do you think he'll accept who he is?"

Impa hummed in thought. "One often meets their destiny on the path to avoid it. In time Link may accept his destiny. But at least like this we can keep the hero close," Impa reasoned.

Zelda nodded, her reasoning and logic sound. Zelda looked as the hero and his companion began to disappear into the distance. She prayed to the goddess to watch over and aid them on their adventure.

"Good luck hero."

* * *

 **new chap**

 **Also, whoever is doing it, stop telling me to write my other stories. I'll write them on my own time, and I hate when people review on one of my stories, just to tell me to write a entirely different story. I'm not going to stop writing academy of the mystic knights, but if you're going to review on this story, then review on THIS story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Foreston**

Link and Ein were asleep aboard the Spirit Tracks as it was cutting through a forest on it's way to Foreston, a small farming community just past the lumber town of Whittleton. Apparently that was where they'd find the first beacon. Link snored loudly, face pressed up against the window while Ein reclined in his seat, mouth open and snoring loudly.

They'd been on their route for nearly a day, so as they approached the station in the distance the sun was beginning to set. Within another 20 minutes the train rolled to a stop after letting loose it's whistle. Link and Ein awoke grunts. They stretched and cracked their necks in unison. With their arrival they got up and grabbed their things, shoving and moving past the other passengers as they exited the station and followed the road up to Foreston.

They came upon a small town surrounded by trees. The town was large, with the geography flat for their production of crops. Link and Ein stopped and stared in shock at that the could see in the distance. At the very southern edge of the town was a huge curtain of darkness. Strangely enough the villagers seemed to ignore it, going about their own business as the curtain of black haze remained where it was. The curtain extended up and up, reaching into the very sky and partially obscuring the sun.

Link and Ein exchanged a glance. Their first stop was the village leader. They asked around, eventually coming to the largest home of the town, home of the mayor. They were seen soon, meeting an older gentleman with a white beard, hair, and thin physique.

"Welcome to Foreston my friends," the man said in a friendly tone. "I'm Mayor Cabash. What can I do for you travelers?"

Ein took the lead. "Good evening Mayor Cabash. Me and my nephew here are actually on a mission from the royal family," Ein revealed.

"Truly?!" Cabash said in surprise. His surprise gave way to glee. "Oh thank the heavens! Finally the Princess has heard our pleas," Cabash said as he threw his hands up. He looked to them, his eyes watering in joy. "I knew the Princess wouldn't abandon us."

In the next few moments the mayor gave them a tour of the town. The people began waved to the mayor, he waved back with a smile. All the while though they were headed toward the blackness. They noticed how the crop near the blackness were withering and dying. The very soil was grey, dry, and dead.

A few meters away the mayor stopped.

"This thing. This darkness, it's slowly consuming our town. The sun is obscured. The very soil is becoming infertile. Our way of life is in danger," he said grimly. He turned, looking out over his town sadly.

"This entire town has been farmers for generations. We have nowhere else to go. We wouldn't know what to do with ourselves," he whispered as he shook his head sadly. "We don't know how it happened. The town was always prosperous. We lived under the light of the beacon, even in the dead of night no one, not even the children were afraid as long as he had it's light. And then suddenly it disappeared."

"I hope beyond hope that the Princess' chosen can do something."

"We'll do what we can mayor," Ein assured the elderly man. Cabash smiled. "But for now, would you happen to have a map? Are there any paths that we could use to find the beacon?"

Cabash shook his head. "It would do you no good. The haze, it completely blocks out the light. It turns you around. Our people have gone in and disappeared for days. They come out, not knowing how much time has passed, saying they could see nothing, the darkness so thick it seemed like it was consuming them. But they heard things."

"What kind of things?" Ein asked.

"Don't know," Cabash said with a shrug. "We'll do what we can to help you. For now, how about some food and drink?"

Ein and Link nodded in acceptance. They were led to the town hall. The mayor introduced them, earning many a cheer from the townspeople who believed they were saved. Ein grandly introduced himself as a great adventure, and to his delight tales of his exploits had spread to even this small town. He leapt up onto a table and regaled them of his past adventures.

Link chuckled and shook his head at his uncle's exploits as he picked at his plate. As he was eating some of the younger kids walked over to him. He looked up as they came to stand on either side of him.

here were three boys and a girl. The boys looked to be about his age, possibly older. The girl, maybe a year or two younger. The boys wore brownish tunis with dull colored trousers and boots. The girl wore a sleeveless light brown dress with boots at her feet.

"Hello. I'm Ian," the tallest one said. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair with brown eyes and fair skin.

"I'm Nate," said a huskier boy with black hair in a bowl style hair cut.

"I'm Jean," said the shorter boy. He had large prominent buck teeth that reminded Link of a rat. He had brown hair and a thin face with small eyes.

"Bo," said the girl with long green hair and a friendly smile.

"I'm Link," Link said as he greeted them with a smile.

"You travel with Ein. You his servant?" Ian asked with an arched brow.

"I'm his nephew," Link clarified.

The teens all ohed in wonder and surprise. They invited Link on a walk. Link glanced to see his uncle engrossed in his storytelling, so he joined them. They strolled through the town, and to Link's confusion they were headed toward the darkness.

"So you and Ein? Been on any good adventures?" Ian called back as he lead the way. He and the other boys all carried a lantern.

"A few I suppose," Link said with a shrug.

"Do you think you can help us Sir Link?" Bo asked softly at his side.

Link looked to her, meeting wide hopeful eyes. He swallowed. "I hope so Bo." She seemed to deflate at his answer and kept her eyes on the ground.

Soon enough they were a few feet from the darkness. The kids all stood before it. Link glanced to the other, wondering what they were doing here.

"It get's a little closer every day," Nate whispered. The others nodded, Link only glanced at them curiously and arched a brow.

"I'm not scared," Ian said with a huff. "Bet you guys are," he teased to the others.

"I'm not scared either," Nate replied in defiance.

"Oh yeah?" Ian challenged. He clapped Nate on the back without warning. The boy nearly fell forward. He let out a scared cry as he wheeled his arms about and tried to throw himself back. He landed on his butt with a sigh of relief. "Scaredy cat!" Ian teased.

Nate glared up at him. He picked himself up before throwing himself at the taller boy. They wrestled, dangerously close to the darkness. Jean and Bo tried to make them stop while Link just stepped back and away from them.

"Guys! Stop it!" Bo demanded as she placed her hands at her hips. They ignored her. With a frown she moved in to try and pull them apart, only for a stray leg to lash out and hit her squarely in the stomach. With a expulsion of air she stumbled backwards. The boys' mouths fell open as she fell into the dark haze, completely engulfed and disappearing from sight.

The boys remained rooted to the spot. Ian and Nate leapt apart and rushed to stand just before the darkness.

"Bo! Bo!" They started shouting frantically.

"Guys! Guys! Where are you?" Came Bo's scared voice.

"We're right here Bo. Just move towards the sound of my voice," Link urged her.

"Ok," Bo whimpered.

They waited for Bo to appear. But she didn't. They didn't understand. She sounded like she were just on the other side of the darkness. Yet for some reason she wasn't emerging.

"Bo?" Ian shouted.

"Guys?!" Bo shouted. But this time she sounded farther away. They all looked to each other as they realized what was happening. Like the mayor had told them the darkness must have been turning her around.

"Jean, go get help!" Ian told the boy. The boy nodded as he ran off.

"Guys!" came Bo's sniveling cry. They could tell she was terrified.

"What do we do?" Nate asked Ian. The boy was frozen, he had no idea what to do.

Link glanced back and forth between the darkness and the boys. Something had to be done before Bo got more lost.

"Guys!" came Bo's scared shout. She sounded even farther away. Steeling himself Link surged forward without a second thought. Nate and Ian shouted at him, telling him to come back, but Link ignored them as he ran ahead.

"Bo!" he called.

"Link?" came Bo's shout.

Link looked around, scanning the black haze for Bo. He couldn't see anything. At first. Suddenly a light began to illuminate the darkness, pushing it away and creating a small radius of light. Link looked down to see the Lantern of Light at his belt and the light inside glowing brightly.

He was grateful for the light. It allowed him to see and observe his surroundings, even outside the light's immediate radius. He narrowed his eyes, searching for any signs of movement. "Bo!"

"Link!" she called back. Link made his way toward her voice.

"Bo keep calling me!" Link shouted to her.

"Link! Link! Link! I'm over here Link!" Bo shouted to him desperately. Link followed her voice, watching his footing and looking for any kind of marker.

"Link! Is that you?" Link narrowed his eyes and kept walking, and to his relief he eventually stumbled upon Bo, standing there as tears started forming in her eyes in joy.

Link let out a breath in relief. "I'm glad-"

"LINK!" Bo wailed as she rushed forward and threw her arms around him. Link froze up in surprise as Bo cried onto his shirt. "I-was-*sniff*- so scared!"

"It's ok Bo. I got you," Link said gently. She looked up at him through watery eyes and smiled. "Let's head back now." She nodded in agreement. He grabbed her hand as he guided her back the way he'd come, until he heard a snap of a twig. Link stopped and glanced back, narrowing his eyes as he scanned the darkness.

And he could hear something. Footsteps. Grunting. And at the very edge of the light, eyes and hunched figures.

Bo squeezed Link's hand tightly.

"Run Bo!" Link shouted as he began running away. Bo squeaked as he pulled her along. Link focused solely on running as he heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. They were being followed. And whatever it was he was guessing it wasn't nice.

"Link!" he suddenly heard his uncle shout ahead. Link picked up speed as he rushed toward his uncle's voice. With one final burst he emerged from the darkness, nearly crashing into his uncle. "Easy lad," Ein said to calm him down.

"Uncle something is following us!" Link called out. Ein straightened up as he heard footsteps getting closer. He pushed Bo toward the throng of villagers that had gathered as he drew the sword at his belt. Link drew his sword off his back and and strapped his shield to his arm.

"Get back! Anyone who can fight get ready!" Ein called out.

Some of the villagers retreat while the one with farming tools stood at the ready.

Lin felt his blood rushing through his veins as he awaited whatever was coming. And after what felt like an eternity something finally tumbled out.

Ein parried a blow from a spiked club with his sword before kicking his opponent in the side. As it stumbled to the side Link sliced into it's middle, letting the blood spill out and allowing it to fall over and die. Link took a moment to look at it closely. A greenish looking humanoid creature with a pointed nose and ears and tattered sloppy scraps of cloth and fur as clothing.

"A Bulbin," Ei spat. He prepared when he heard more footsteps.

More emerged, jagged weapons cocked back and prepared to swing. Link blocked a stab from a small jagged dagger with his shield before plunging his blade into his abdomen. It shrieked in pain as Link swung his shield arm, bashing it in the face and making it stumble back.

Ein let out a battle cry as he cut into the enemy, using impressive sword skills as he severed limbs and sliced throats.

Link ducked under a swing from a mace before spinning on a heel and slicing upward. As it fell forward Link leapt onto it's back and stabbed it in the head.

The villagers held their own, but Link noticed some of them struggling. He rushed to aid them. He charged one from behind, slashing it in the back of the leg. As it fell to a knee a villager plunged a dagger into it's throat. He sighed in relief.

Link spun around and raised his shield to block a downward swing from a Bulbin with a club. The thing's greater strength forced Link to a knee. Link grit his teeth and pushed upward with all his strength. He sliced it's thigh, making it stagger back in pain and surprise as Link stepped forward and stabbed the thing in the heart.

The Bulblins started to thin out, as the villagers began to press them back. Link stood by Ein's side as they forced the stragglers to retreat.

"That's right. Run ya cowards!" Ein shouted at them.

The villagers cheered, smiling in pride. Some bruised, bleeding, but alive and victorious. Ein placed his sword in its sheath. Link did the same, taking a moment to wipe his brow.

"Alright lads. We obviously need a guard. Let's start getting a watch set up. Armed guards at all times and-"

"Look out Ein!" A villager called out, eyes wide as he pointed to something behind Ein and Link.

Ein whirled around, catching a hint of green and a flash of metal. But before he could do anything a dagger plunged into shoulder. He shouted in pain before throwing his head forward, headbutting a Bublin in the face with enough force to break it's nose.

Before it could retaliate Link drew his sword and plunged it between its ribs. It let out a cry as he pushed it in deeper, piercing something important and killing it.

Ein fell to his knees as Link swung his sword to fling the blood off of it. Link rushed to him as Ein pulled the dagger free. Blood flowed out heavily. Some of the villagers split off and grabbed Ein before ushering him to the healer's home.

Luckily, the dagger had missed anything important. But Ein wasn't going to be able to use his arm for some time.

Ein sat up, despite the healer's protests.

"We gotta get going. Got to light that beacon," Ein said through gritted teeth.

"Ein you can't go anywhere. You won't be able to use your arm. If there are more of those things in there you'd be killed for sure," the doctor said.

"Out of my way you fool," Ein spat at the doctor. "Nothing stops the great Ein! Not even a flesh wound!"

"I'll do it uncle!" Link shouted. Ein looked to his nephew. "I'll do it," Link repeated.

Ein furrowed his brows. "Link. You're just a lad. You-"

"I'm an adventurer too uncle. You've taught me everything I know. I got through that temple on my own and I can do this too," Link said with fire in his eyes.

Ein stared at him, his brave little nephew who was no older than 13. He knew the boy was brave and clever. No surprise given his company. Maybe...just maybe...

Ein let out a breath as he laid back down. "This isn't a game lad. Got it?"

"Yes uncle," Link said with a nod.

"You keep on guard at all times. Aye?"

"Yes uncle," Link said with a nod. Ein chuckled as he held out his hand. Link smiled as he and his uncle clasped hands. Like men. "Go on then little hero. Save these people."

Link smiled and nodded before rushing out of the healer's home. He ran toward the darkness as the villagers shouted to him in questions. At the darkness the people were setting up wooden spike as a defense. One of them took note of Link rushing toward them.

"Link!" one of them shouted. Before they could stop him Link surged by and to their horror disappeared into the darkness.

The villagers gaped before shouting to him to come back. But all were too afraid to follow after.

They swallowed, wondering if this would be the last they'd see of the boy.

* * *

 **new chap**


End file.
